


Cantata for Three Voices in G Major: POINTER

by Wirefiish1 (Wirefish1)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirefish1/pseuds/Wirefiish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the author explains the problems with age and forum registrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cantata for Three Voices in G Major: POINTER

The hour was early, the coffee was cold,

and a reader was reading a fanfic somewhere,

when the fanfic aborted -- disaster -- oh where

did the rest of the story resume?

  
A note from the author directed her readers

to other sources for the rest of her tale.

So the reader sought, located the next place,

the next set of chapters! But a hurdle appeared.

 

"Explicit: All readers must sign in, enter penname and password."

The banner blocked easy access.

So with bleary vision -- the hour _was_ early --

the reader created an account on a tablet in 

tiny wee font, several sizes too small.

 

A typo. O horrors. Well, what is the difference?

The reader intends not to post anyway.

 

Fast forward to later, the reader has written,

Saddled with a penname misspelled from the first,

Nevermind, post it anyway, sort it out later.

 

**So if you're seeking the work written by Wirefish**

**or Wirefish1 or Wirefiish1 with three i's,**

**you've found it.**

**The titles are static and the writer's the same.**

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to RV D Lynch, wherever you are. It's not HD, Pound, or Thurber.


End file.
